


Protest song, którego nikt nie wysłucha

by gizmolog



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Alternate Earth, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Family, episode 15
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losy załogi jednego z przeciwników Zeartha, konkretnie tego z odcinka 15, czyli jedna z moich prób wyjaśnienia, dlaczego właściwie robot w tymże odcinku zrobił to, co zrobił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protest song, którego nikt nie wysłucha

Tłumaczyła właśnie swoim uczniom teorię kątów płaskich, kiedy nagle w środku wykładu, w połowie zdanie właściwie, zrobiło się ciemniej i znalazła się w środku maszyny. Nie cierpiała tego. Nienawidziła, jak odrywano ją od pracy bez uprzedzenia, nie znosiła znikania na oczach klasy, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Już lepsze to, niż teleportacja podczas kąpieli, jak to się zdarzyło jej bratu kilka walk temu. Odetchnęła głęboko, żeby się wyciszyć, a potem przybrała pogodny wyraz twarzy i rozejrzała się.

Wszyscy oczywiście byli już w środku, na ich szczęście w pełni ubrani. Starsza dwójka musiała zostać zabrana ze szkoły - jej nastoletnia córka, prawie już dorosła, ale nigdy nie mająca osiągnąć pełnoletności, stała prosto i wygładzała spódniczkę mundurka, a syn zdejmował puchową kurtkę, którą zapewne założył na długą przerwę spędzaną zwykle na boisku. Najmłodsze, trzyletnie dziecko, miało na sobie przedszkolną pidżamkę i ze zdezorientowaną miną tarło zaspane oczy.

Tylko ich troje zostało z całej piętnastoosobowej rodziny. Czworo, jeśli liczyć również ją.

Pamiętała, jak wszyscy cieszyli się, kiedy jej tato wygrał tą piekielną wycieczkę dookoła świata. Wycieczkę dla piętnastu osób. Już sama to powinno komuś wydać się podejrzane, ale cała rodzina była tak podekscytowana wspólnym wyjazdem - i to dookoła świata! - że nikt na takie _drobiazgi_ nie zwracał uwagi. W końcu ostatnim razem wybrali się gdziekolwiek w komplecie, czyli ona, jej rodzice, bracia i siostry, zanim jeszcze podjęła pierwszą pracę. Zanim poznała mężczyznę, który został jej mężem, zanim założyła własną rodzinę, zanim urodziła dzieci. Takiej okazji nie mogli przegapić, więc w efekcie przegapili wszystko inne. Niezwykle dużą liczbę osób, którą obejmowała wygrana. Konieczność dotknięcia przez wszystkich, w tym trzyletniego malucha, dziwnego metalowego panelu i przedstawienia się imieniem i nazwiskiem w celu rejestracji _zwycięzców_. Zagadkowy pojazd, którym mieli podróżować... Jakby na własne życzenie zignorowali to wszystko - i jeszcze więcej - a potem nie było już odwrotu. Dla żadnego z nich. Dla całego ich świata.

Pierwszy został zabity jej najmłodszy brat, zawsze skoro do bijatyk, lubiący ryzyko, kochający sporty ekstremalne. Kierowanie wielkim robotem, który miał uratować Ziemię przed inwazją z kosmosu wydawało się zajęciem stworzonym dla niego. Cała rodzina żałowała, że wszyscy muszą zająć miejsce pilota podczas jednej z walk, że nie mogą scedować tego _przywileju_ na tego, który najchętniej wszystkich by ich wyręczył i nie przestawał o tym w kółko i na okrągło gadać. Mieli nadzieję, że dzięki temu by się wreszcie zamknął. Ale kiedy faktycznie zamilkł - na zawsze - już po pierwszej walce wielkiego robota, żałowali, że w ogóle pozwolili mu pilotować to monstrum. Pragnęli cofnąć czas, zająć jego miejsce, pozwolić mu żyć choć kilka dni więcej - był taki _młody_ \- zginąć zamiast niego.

I ginęli, jedno za drugim, po kolei, według porządku ustalonego przez nich samych - tak, aby jak najdłużej zachować przy życiu ją i jej dzieci. Umierali za złudną nadzieję, że jej i najmłodszym członkom rodziny jednak uda się ocaleć, za fałszywą wolność ich świata od kosmicznych najeźdźców, za wiarę w sprawiedliwość losu. Przeliczyli się.

Bardzo późno wyszło na jaw, o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi. Nie żyli już wtedy wszyscy jej bracia i wszystkie jej siostry, jej bratowa, szwagrowie i matka. Pozostało ich tylko sześcioro, w tym jej mąż i dzieci. Robotem tego dnia kierował jej tato, który ledwie dożył swojej kolejności, bo z każdym dniem świadomość, że to on wygrał tą nieszczęsną _nagrodę_ i skazał całą swoją rodzinę na śmierć, coraz bardziej go wyniszczała, choć nikt go nie winił. Wytrwał mimo wszystko, doczekał momentu, kiedy zasiadł na miejscu pilota. A potem okazało się, że tym razem będą walczyć w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie na Ziemi - nie na _ich_ Ziemi - tylko w świecie, który mógłby być ich, gdyby losy ich planety potoczyły się inaczej. Gdyby potoczyły się tak, jak losy _tej_ planety, tej _Ziemi_. Jednocześnie stało się oczywiste, że drugiego robota - i wszystkie poprzednie, które pokonali i zniszczyli wcześniej - również pilotują ludzie. Tacy sami jak oni. I że tak jak porażka któregokolwiek z członków ich rodziny równałaby się zagładzie ich świata, tak porażka tego drugiego robota - i wszystkich poprzednich, które pokonali i zniszczyli wcześniej - równała się zniszczeniu świata, z którego pochodzili jego piloci. Jej ojciec zrozumiał to wszystko i walczył dalej, dla swojego świata, dla resztek swojej rodziny. Walczył, żeby wygrać. I wygrał. I umarł - razem ze światem, którego pilota pokonał.

Zabiła go świadomość zbrodni, jaką wszyscy popełnili.

\- Czy wiesz, robalu - zapytała wlepiając niewidzący wzrok w smukły, czarny kształt humanoidalnego robota, który wyłaniał się przed nią z powietrza - że mój ojciec zmarł jeszcze zanim jego siły życiowe wyczerpały się do końca? Autopsja wykazała, że dosłownie pękło mu serce.

\- Wy, ludzie, jesteście tacy słabi - odparł na to Skarabeusz, doskonale wiedzący, że pytanie było skierowane do niego.

Pomyślała, że jeśli w tej... istocie, maszynie, nie-wiadomo-czym... w tej _poczwarze_ tliła się jakakolwiek zdolność do odczuwania, coś choćby przypominającego emocje, to Skarabeusz musi jej naprawdę nie znosić, choćby za samo otwarte nazywanie go _robalem_. Wątpiła jednak, żeby jego ewentualne uczucia były nawet odrobinę zbliżone siłą do wszechogarniającej nienawiści, jaką do niego czuła.

Spojrzała na swoje dzieci. Była z nich _taka dumna_. Ze wszystkiego, czego dokonały w życiu, ale również, a może nawet przede wszystkim, z tego, że w te straszne dni odłożyły na bok kłótnie i wspierały się nawzajem tak, jak to tylko rodzeństwo potrafi. Jej ośmioletni syn siedział teraz na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a na kolanach trzymał zawinięte w jego puchową kurtkę najmłodsze dziecko. Jego piętnastoletnia siostra, dumna i wyprostowana na przekór wszelkim przeciwnościom, stała tuż za nim - nie dotykała go, ale wystarczyłoby, żeby lekko się odchylił, i opierałby się plecami o jej nogi. Córka patrzyła na nią wzrokiem, który otwarcie wyrażał zrozumienie i aprobatę, a syn poświęcał całą swoją uwagę, cały czas, jaki mu pozostał, najmłodszemu członkowi rodziny, na którego przed tą całą historią z robotami potrafił tylko narzekać.

\- A właściwie, robalu, dlaczego pozwoliłeś na zakontraktowanie trzyletniego dziecka? Przecież jako pilot będzie całkowicie nieprzydatne... - Tym razem obróciła głowę, żeby z czymś w rodzaju ciekawości zerknąć na lewitującego nad jej prawym ramieniem maszkarona udającego nieszkodliwą przytulankę.

\- Mogłabyś się zdziwić - stwierdził Skarabeusz. - Czasem najbardziej niespodziewany człowiek okazuje się najlepszym pilotem. Poza tym - dodał; odniosła wrażenie, że gdyby miał ręce, to wzruszyłby ramionami - byłem ciekawy, do czego się posuniecie, żeby ratować dzieciaka. Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę rozczarowany. Miałem już do czynienia z bardziej interesującymi reakcjami.

 _Być może_ , pomyślała, wracając spojrzeniem do dzieci. _Ale nie sądź, że widziałeś wszystko, do czego zdolni są ludzie, ty zdegenerowana pomyłko konstruktorska._

Znowu uniosła wzrok na czarny, smukły kształt przed nią. Maszyna była - obiektywnie rzecz biorąc - praktycznie piękna, piękniejsza od wszystkich, jakie do tej pory widziała, z jakimi do tej pory walczyli. Jej sylwetka zdawała się przeczyć wszelkim znanym prawom fizyki - robotyki, automatyki, mechaniki... czegokolwiek - podobnie jak inne maszyny biorące udział w tym festiwalu dziwadeł. Cywilizacja, która zbudowała takiego robota (nie wspominając o pozostałych), musiała być naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo zaawansowana. I dogłębnie spaczona.

Rozejrzała się po otaczającym ją mieście. Było rozległe - nie widziała końca budynków nawet z wysokości, na której się znajdowali. Wokół stóp ich robota stały wielopiętrowe, pudełkowate domy, w większości posiadające jasne elewacje; miała nadzieję, że ich mieszkańcy zostali ewakuowani, bo nie chciałaby mieć na sumieniu również ich. Między budynkami chaotycznie wiły się czarne wstążki dróg usiane wielobarwnymi drobinami porzuconych pojazdów. Wszystko, na co padł jej wzrok, było całkowicie obce, choć równocześnie wydawało się dziwnie znajome. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno: znów znajdowali się nie na swojej Ziemi, ale mimo wszystko była to planeta zamieszkana przez takich samych ludzi, jak oni, przez bardzo podobne, a jednak wciąż zupełne inne umysły.

Poczuła ulgę. To, co zamierzała zrobić, było wystarczająco trudne i bez milionów oczu wpatrzonych w nią z nadzieją, że ich Ziemia i wszystko - _wszyscy_ \- co się na niej znajduje raz jeszcze zostanie ocalona. Bez milionów oczu, z których biłaby nienawiść, złość, żal i pogarda dla jej słabości, gdyby ich posiadacze zorientowali się, co się naprawdę dzieje. Oczy patrzące na nią w tej chwili z pewnością będą wyrażać coś zupełnie innego, jeśli - _kiedy_ \- zrobi, co zaplanowała. Może wdzięczność. Może smutek. Może nawet zrozumienie, choć w to akurat wątpiła. Najważniejsze, że nie będą to oczy jej uczniów, współpracowników, sąsiadów... rodaków. Że nie będą to oczy jej świata. Bo nie wie, czy znalazłaby siłę do zrealizowania zamiarów, gdyby czuła na sobie ich wzrok.

Może właśnie dlatego jej mąż nie zdołał postąpić inaczej niż wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny przed nim. Musiał walczyć w ich rodzinnym mieście, a jego zmagania były transmitowane na cały świat - ich świat. Więc chociaż wiedział, że to, co robi, na dłuższą metę nie ma sensu, że przez swoje działanie staje się niewolnikiem tamtej wrogiej cywilizacji, uosabianej przez potwora każącego nazywać się Skarabeuszem, że w ten sposób skazuje ją i ich dzieci na dokładnie ten sam los, który spotkał wcześniej innych członków jej rodziny, a teraz spotyka również jego... Mimo tego wszystkiego walczył z zacięciem i desperacją wskazującymi na to, że porażka nie wchodzi w grę. I dopiero kiedy wygrał, kiedy ich świat po raz kolejny został ocalony, kiedy on sam za parę sekund miał umrzeć - z miłością przyglądał się przez chwilę ich dzieciom, po czym utkwił jeszcze za życia martwy wzrok w jej oczach, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało palącą tęsknotę i błagało o wybaczenie. Uśmiechnęła się więc i skinęła mu głową. Rozumiała, dlaczego nie mógł postąpić inaczej. I miała nadzieję, że on zrozumie, kiedy przyjdzie jej kolej na zrobienie tego, co konieczne. Jeśli dobrze odczytała wyraz jego twarzy - wiedział, rozumiał i zgadzał się. A potem zamknął oczy i odszedł, jak wszyscy przed nim. Została sama z trójką dzieci i determinacją, że uratuje świat. Jakiś na pewno.

Przyglądała się czarnemu robotowi naprzeciwko. Stał nieruchomo. To się czasem zdarzało, niektórzy piloci przed rozpoczęciem walki przyglądali się przeciwnikowi, starając się ocenić jego mocne i słabe strony, opracowując taktykę, czasem czekając, aż wykona pierwszy ruch. Dopiero potem atakowali. Ten robot jednak zachowywał się tak, jakby na jego pokładzie nie było żadnego pilota, jakby był pustą skorupą podstawioną wyłącznie po to, żeby ktoś mógł go zniszczyć razem z jego Ziemią i uratować swój świat. Choć może to była tylko gra pozorów, może to tylko sztuczka mająca na celu zwiedzenie wroga. Powoli, badawczo uniosła rękę swojego robota, cały czas wpatrując się w przeciwnika. Nadal nic, żadnej reakcji. Ciekawe, czy coś się zmieni, kiedy tamten pilot zorientuje się, jakie są plany jego oponenta...

Płynnym, nieśpiesznym ruchem pokierowała ręką swojej maszyny do grubej, metalowej płyty osłaniającej pierś. Była pewna, że właśnie tam kryje się serce i mózg robota - kabina pilotów, w której znajdowała się teraz wraz z dziećmi. Kiedy wbiła palce pod pancerz i jednym szarpnięciem oderwała pokrywę; jej przeciwnik nie zareagował; przynajmniej pozornie, bo mogła tylko sobie wyobrażać, co działo się w kabinie pilotów czarnego humanoida. Na zewnątrz jednak pozostał nieporuszony. W przeciwieństwie do Skarabeusza.

\- Czyś ty kompletnie oszalała, debilko? - wrzasnął jej do ucha ich prywatny nadzorca niewolników. - Dlaczego pokazujesz wrogowi swój słaby punkt? - Przywołany siłą jej woli obraz z umieszczonej nie wiadomo gdzie kamery pokazał, że miała rację: ich kabina faktycznie znajdowała się w piersi robota, niczym koszmarna parodia ludzkiego serca, i po zdjęciu płyty osłaniającej była doskonale widoczna, biała kulka na tle ciemnego wnętrza. - Szydzisz z jego bezczynności i podpuszczasz ich do wykonania jakiegoś ruchu czy po prostu chcesz, żeby cię zabił i zniszczył twój świat?

 _Miło by było_ , pomyślała, wpatrzona teraz znowu w czarną sylwetkę przeciwnika. Ten jednak niestety nie chciał jej wyręczyć. Nie szkodzi - była wystarczająco pewna swoich racji, żeby zrobić to osobiście. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie jej miał na sumieniu.

Chwyciła w dłoń maszyny kabinę pilotów i pociągnęła. W następnej chwili miała wrażenie, że głowa jej eksploduje: pozbawiony już złudzeń odnośnie jej zamiarów Skarabeusz rozwrzeszczał się tak głośno, że miała problem z usłyszeniem własnych myśli. Proszę, proszę, a kiedyś wydawało jej się, że to niemożliwe, że autorzy używający tego zwrotu zwyczajnie przesadzają. Teraz wiedziała, że się myliła. Szkoda tylko, że nie będzie mogła nikomu tego powiedzieć...

Odsuwała rękę robota od jego klatki piersiowej tak długo, aż napięte przewody łączące kabinę z resztą maszyny pękły z trzaskiem. Skarabeusz ucichł, choć nadal lewitował, więc zapewne złudną okazałaby się nadzieja, że po prostu zdechł. Z całej siły woli zacisnęła mechaniczne palce na sprawiającej zwodniczo delikatne wrażenie białej kulce. Ściany wokół nich zatrzeszczały niepokojąco, ale nie puściły. Musiała się bardziej postarać. Wcześniej jednak po raz ostatni spojrzała na dzieci, wzrokiem błagając je o wybaczenie.

Córka patrzyła na nią z powagą i dumą, choć wydawało się, że tym razem to nie wyniosłość czy godność kryje się za jej oczami, ale odczucie, że posiadanie takiej matki jest dla niej zaszczytem. Syn tylko na chwilę uniósł głowę, jakby wyczuł, że na niego patrzy, i uśmiechnął się szczerze. Nie wiedziała, czy rozumie, co się dzieje, miał przecież tylko osiem lat, a sytuacja była trudna do pojęcia nawet dla osoby dorosłej. Sama miała problem z ogarnięciem tego umysłem, choć osobiście postawiła w tym położeniu wszystkich żyjących członków swojej rodziny i cały ich świat. Chłopiec z powrotem opuścił głowę, a ona podążyła za jego spojrzeniem w dół, do dziecka spokojnie śpiącego na kolanach brata, owiniętego jego ciepłą kurtką. Przynajmniej ono nie będzie świadome tego, co się zaraz wydarzy. Bezgłośnie pożegnała całą trójkę i skupiła całą uwagę na swoim ostatnim zadaniu. Ściany kabiny zatrzeszczały głośniej i chyba zaczęły pękać, bo do środka przedostały się cienkie promienie dziennego światła.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek dyktował mi, w jaki sposób mam umrzeć - powiedziała spokojnie, nie kierując słów do nikogo konkretnie, choć ich adresat był raczej oczywisty. - Nikt nie będzie za mnie decydował i żądał, żebym zabijała miliony niewinnych ludzi, bo ktoś ma taki kaprys.

\- I tak zabijesz miliony niewinnych ludzi - wysyczał Skarabeusz z nienawiścią. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczałaby, że mały maszkaron jest zdolny do tak silnych uczuć. - Zniszczysz swój świat i wszystkich, którzy na nim żyją.

\- To by się stało prędzej czy później - stwierdziła beznamiętnie. Czas na emocje minął, teraz wypełniała ją już tylko pustka. - Trzylatek nie jest w stanie kierować taką maszyną.

\- Skąd wiesz? Ludzie są zdolni osiągnąć rzeczy, o które nikt by ich nie podejrzewał. Twoje dziecko mogłoby się okazać najlepszym pilotem w historii.

\- Może - zgodziła się. - Cuda się przecież zdarzają. Ale nie pozwolę, żeby którekolwiek z moich dzieci zostało zmuszone do pilotowania robota, który porusza się wyłącznie dzięki ich siłom życiowym. Nie pozwolę, żeby musiały patrzeć, jak po kolei umiera ich rodzeństwo. Żeby musiały patrzeć na śmierć matki i żyć jako sieroty choćby przez kilka minut. Wystarczy, że widziały nieżywych wujków i ciocie, babcię, dziadka, a w końcu nawet ojca. To wystarczy. _To i tak za dużo_ \- poprawiła się. - Nie będziemy tańczyć, jak nam zagra zdegenerowana zgraja psychopatów z drugiego końca galaktyki czy skąd tam pochodzicie. Ktoś musi wam w końcu pokazać, że ludzie to nie bezwolne kukiełki, którymi można się bawić do woli. Ktoś musi powiedzieć, pokazać, że dość tego, ktoś musi odciąć sznurki, za które ciągniecie, nawet jeśli w efekcie kukiełka znieruchomieje i więcej się nie poruszy. Przynajmniej będzie wolna.

\- Jesteś żałosna - uznał Skarabeusz z pogardą. - Nikt nie będzie cię cenił za twoje poświęcenie. Moi ludzie pokręcą głowami z litości nad twoją głupotą i dalej będą robić to samo, a o tobie i twoim nieistniejącym świecie zapomną. Nikt ci nie podziękuje.

\- Nie robię tego po to, żeby mi dziękowano. Robię to, bo uważam, że tak właśnie należy postąpić. Że to jest słuszne.

Spazmatycznie zacisnęła palce i dłoń robota skruszyła w końcu osłonę kabiny pilotów. Pomieszczenie z sykiem zaczęło wypełniać się mlecznym dymem. Wciągnęła go w płuca, poczuła palący ból w piersi, a potem wszystko przestało istnieć.


End file.
